Heaven
by God of Destuction
Summary: Rated M in later chapters. Ike and Trinity are preparing to celebrate their one-month anniversary but will a mean goddess intrude on their plans? And just where is Trinity on this special occasion?
1. Where is Trinity?

Townspeople stalked and occupied the streets from end to end, chatting with each other or congregating in front of merchant shops. The streets were cemented with rough cobblestones poking brutal holes against a poor dog's paws. It whimpered and whined in pain to its master who only ignored it as they walked past the wooden inn where the remaining population of Kakariko Village stayed comfortably. Pure, golden light filtered in through the newest, small, circular window of the inn's second floor and danced on the oak wood floor. It was the only light in the hallway, bright enough to illuminate the path between both ends and took on a sharp gleam like morning from the polished and remarkably transparent window. Silence infested the entire building, at least the second floor in the hallway, no one existed anywhere leaving it abandoned and lonely as seventeen-year-old Ike sat behind Trinity's door while falling asleep with his back against the sturdy wood. "Trinity…let me go inside, please…" At first, he waiting patiently for the sixteen-year-old from the break of dawn but now began to grow a bit irritated due to the lack of sleep. In preparation for this day, a special day for them, he could hardly sleep with thoughts racing and tension building inside of him. He wanted to make things absolutely perfect for this day would never come again. However, he was denied a reply from the other side as usual but he could not just walk in for the door was locked tight. "Trinity! Open the door, please…!" He grew worried by the second for this day was very important to them, approximately one month since they have been together. In their first fateful encounter, he saved her from a battle that took place at Kakariko Village, her home.


	2. The First Date

_Metal clashing and angry voices under a sky of dust filled the sky and air with terror as the village was easily seized by Warlord Joshua's army. No kind of resistance arose against them; they were too poor to afford weapons and an army. The sun ravished the earth with intense heat, bringing the homes to life with flames and evaporated all clouds so nothing could be admired. The villagers were seized by the enemy and, one by one, executed by any means as the men shouted orders at one another and molded the crowd. Many were killed, their blood staining the ground, polluting it forever as ashes poisoned the waters of Eldin's Spring. Three platoons were ordered out from Prince Marth's Almea Kingdom for the mission of counter attacking and rescue any survivors they could. Ike, who was actually the youngest platoon leader, volunteered himself to plunder each burning building to rescue any held captive by flames. One by one, he assigned the ones he saved to one of his nearby men to escort them out by any means necessary as he defeated all enemies in his way. Within an hour, he had plundered all the houses but the large inn encased in flames remained. He pondered a bit, wondering if anyone was actually hiding in there until a pillar crashed followed by a desperate shriek, then he crashed inside. At last, he encountered her. However, at first, she refused his help out of fear by smacking him away until she slapped him across the face. Surprisingly, he reconciled her with comforting words, "I am on your side." She deemed him trustworthy and allowed him to safely escort her out; however, she was astonished to watch him fight opposing soldiers and take an arrow for her with incorruptible determination that assured her safety out of harm's way. She felt for him, for the sharp sting of pain inflicted that even made her gasp, but for the moment, he recognized no such thing as pain. With his boundless courage and unstoppable power, he escorted her safely away from the village to a small congregation of Hyrule's soldiers, Almean allies, and rescued villagers. However, he immediately returned to fight, regardless of his injuries and fatigues but he acknowledged the fact that she was on the verge of tears. He assured her of his return, alive and well, if only she stayed under the protection of the others. After all, it was love at first sight._

_He returned at the break of twilight, the battle ended with their victory as the enemy forces migrated from the village to their home kingdom. He suffered wounds from petty to terrible mostly on his back and abdomen areas with few minor cuts, even insignificant scrapes on his arms. He returned with the enemies' blood splattered lightly across his clothes and skin with the stench of sweat and dirt. He lost only a few of his men that day due to accidents and the like but even he could not compare with the superior ability of his colleagues. After taking a harsh scolding from said colleagues, he arrived at that campsite that tended to the recovery of soldiers. Few men were lost, he counted in his head how many and the number still standing for they would soon be reported to the prince. A quick mental note of the numbers made him realize he improved at tactics in his two years as leader. He sheathed his two-handed sword in the soft earth before he spotted her with small tears in her eyes. It pained her to see him this way, she felt so distraught that she was strongly compelled to help him anyway she could._

_She led him into a vacant tent, requested an assistant to fetch her supplies imported from the kingdom of Hyrule then relieved him of his cape, armor and tunic. To heal his heated body, first, for he did suffer minor, almost unworthy burns to the first degree, she slowly, as if she was nervous, drenched a piece of wool cloth in a bucket of fine river water then nervously but gently placed the cloth against his face after removing the headband. He had just entered the realm called Heaven with the feeling of coolness flow down his face. She proceeded to calm his entire body while seemingly tracing every scar and memorizing the position of each battle injury inflicted upon his toned and gorgeous body. She tended to his wounds shyly, first, cleansing the dirt and blood away then blotting small amounts of alcohol upon open flesh while listening to his hard and quick breathing. The water was a mere first stage comfort to prepare him for the sting of burning liquid purging the wounds continuously. However, he quickly grew accustomed and steadied his breathing while keeping an eye on her beautiful face, hoping to catch a glimpse of brilliant green eyes. Indeed, she was remarkably beautiful with rich dirty blonde hair cut short so it fell just hovering above her shoulders and framed her flawless face perfectly. Her features were delicate just like her touch and her skin possessed the feeling of silk. A heavenly angel his heart ached for now fondled him with tender love and affection with a soul that is the very definition of pure. Without noticing much, his pulse had quickened, as well as hers, with every soft brush from angelic hands caressing his abused body. However, he stared for too long. Within an instant, she noticed his cerulean eyes scanning every part of her face, hoping for even the slightest chance that he would catch the smallest glimpse of the window to her soul. A rich blush lightened her face, turning it to a soft pink as she quickly looked away, almost embarrassed, and then hastily continued her work. He felt a strange tranquility in her eyes, one that calmed him and erased all traces of pain and discomfort for him until at last, he spoke._

_His voice, deep with maturity but with a tinge of a boyish tone, addressed her smoothly but also startled her. Her thoughts erased themselves as she froze, unable to speak, unable to move. His voice flared her pulse and her heart, her poor heart fluttered wildly within her chest. She felt as if she was lit on fire, cold chills crept across her being, sending small bumps down her back and arms, her mouth ran dry and her throat turned coarse. How nervous she was! Her heart skipped several beats once his hand landed kindly on her shoulder. He was actually gentle and his sword callused hand felt soft, soft and warm like salvation's blanket on winter's coldest, darkest day. His touch strangely comforted her, a little delight to brighten her day, the sun's graceful light just caressing the snow barren world. She blushed as red as the fire that burned within her soul and slowly consumed her, driving her to the brink of insanity. He was __so__ close! Her fingers ghostly brushed over his heated skin, tracing every scar in admiration and concern. He was brutally tough, capable of taking many hits, in all varieties, such as receiving the arrow for her so willingly, she traced over that same scar, fingernails barely touching the new ripple of flesh, no longer sensitive to her warm presence. She hungrily looked over his delectable, tan skin, his muscular frame, his solid abdomen, oh how her heart raced! He heart, tired and adjourned, made her feel as if she was going to faint, a wobble, slight but dizzying, caught her off guard for just a moment. She breathed out a heavy breath, her chest constricted against her and her thoughts turned to mush. However, his voice of concern pulled her back in control once she felt another but more disturbing skin contact. She regained her vision that she partially lost but strangely stared at his neck up close. She pondered for quick second to confirm her position; she realized she had leaned forward, just when she felt a dizzy spell, so that her nose and mouth exhaled warm breaths on his neck. A bit concerned but also confused, he placed his other hand on her chest as she slightly fell; however, her breath on his heated flesh, agonizingly slowly caressing his neck, taunted him so devilishly to seize her and capture her soft lips in passion._

_She jumped, her position was so compromising, so tauntingly deviant, he could hardly contain himself. She withdrew in a snap, her body heated like the sun, her thoughts running in circles and her eyes looking down. She attempted to apologize, to form even the foggiest form of a sentence, or even a few words to excuse her actions but her attempts were futile. Ashamed, her eyes collected small tears, she dared not to look at his fact; it would be far too awkward to connect with those cerulean orbs. He frowned at the first tear she shed, but even more at the fact that her tempting warmth vanished. He had become addicted to her like a drug; it was too late and too difficult to stop. His right hand touched her shoulder gently once more then he skillfully and stealthily slipped his other arm around her side for his hand to rest on her mid-back. Before she knew it, he pulled her closer in a firm and warm embrace, despite the stinging injuries he suffered but ignored. She was truly intoxicating, he gladly inhaled the sweet aroma of her hair, her skin was so smooth, so tempting, he just had to taste it; however, he restricted himself, as much as it hurt, but he wanted this moment to last forever, or at least more than just a moment for he suffered the same ailments as her. The heat shared between their bodies overwhelmed their thoughts, consuming them with each other's delight in a frenzy of sparks. She panicked, why was he hugging her so tightly? It was inconceivable to think that a tough guy like him would feel for her in this way, this fast, or was it? She attempted with any strength she could find to push away, gently for her work was not yet finished, but her arms, they refused bluntly. Instead, carefully, they wrapped around his neck and held him closer as she slightly trembled in her own timidness. She could clearly feel his heart beating in a steady rhythm, but he seemed a little tense as it slowly accelerated. She submissively obeyed her instincts, her tears ceased at this outbreak of heat. She felt dizzy once more, the room spun around like a hurricane of passionate emotions pushing her closer and closer to the raging whirlpool of insanity until…he pulled away. His eyes locked onto hers, keeping their attention quite firmly as he held her by the shoulders. The madness vanished as if his gaze watched them away; however, she could no longer look away or do anything else. His eyes were gorgeous, a smart marine blue, the perfect complement to her own emerald orbs that she willingly refused to glance anywhere else. He captured her and now she was helpless like a poor animal struggling to escape a net trap._

_His voice penetrated her thoughts again, inquiring if she felt alright, seeing glistening trails of her tears staining her cheeks. She regained control of her body and nodded without a verbal response, it was far too difficult until she felt a warm and gentle hand brush away those tears. He was truly considerate and compassionate of her that he questioned his own actions, but would not stop them from happening. His pulse quickened at the sight of her blushed face, her cheeks tinged with light hues of pink complementing and highlighting her eyes. She was truly beautiful, a remarkable creature, the kindest woman he ever met and the only person to show him sincere compassion since his deceased father. His hands finally released her as her emotions abated, to her surprise, but her eyes could not leave him; he was just too enticing. However, she had work to be done. She smiled warm heartedly at him, thinking about all the things he must have went through to see her pleasant eyes. The wounds were cleansed, purged from the enemies' blood and one step closer to healing._

_She wrapped white bandages snuggly only around his abdomen as they simply conversed about themselves, about each other, his previous actions, and their pasts. It was an incredibly remarkable moment for both; they achieved common ground and built from there. They shared laughs, smiles, gossip, they even planned a date the next day, around twilight at a specific location, but he refused to tell by only saying he would escort her there himself. With the ice shattered, they had a splendid time together, one they would never forget and never tell a soul. It was exceedingly rare to hear him laugh or see his smile, she noticed quickly, for it was indescribably beautiful but only lasted a few moments. She savored each of those moments while wondering the truth behind his frown. Kind and good natured by heart, she deciphered by his words, many wonderful things like family were abruptly stripped away from him. She admitted she was sad to hear of his mother's death from childbirth and his father who perished in the line of duty. However, he seemed as if he had put the past behind him for the memories no longer hurt as much. _

_She mentioned a different topic hastily, one about their date since she was just dying from anticipation. At last, he caved and showed a smile as he leaned closer to the point where his lips just barely ghosted over her ear. She gasped at the annunciation of the place, a superbly perfect spot it would be; nothing else could be so perfect! She embraced him once more as a thank-you but the sudden pressure against the bruises of his chest caused him to grunt quietly. She immediately withdrew and apologized for any discomfort as she frantically scanned his body for any wounds she might have opened. He thanked her for the fierce concern she exhibited but no pain was visible on his face, it all vanished._

_They had such a great time just sitting there, enjoying each other's company, sharing joys and sorrows, laughs and concerns as the night drew young. She assisted him in the redressing into his tunic, armor and cape then stole away in the night to help prepare supper as he finished up by tying his headband on once more. He placed his sword away for the night, in the tent some of his platoon members would stay but he wandered on his own in the vast grasslands of Eldin Field. He thought about all the things she said, her kind actions, and angelic smile that repelled the cold and kept him safe through the night._


	3. The First Kiss

_The sun slowly departed south, to melt into the horizon as a dazzling orange sphere accompanied by scarlet and pinkish clouds and sky. Golden light poured in rays from this orb over the glorious Hyrule Castle, blotting the details from views. The environment settled as twilight descending in its golden glow, a heartwarming view that comes once in a century as everything gained heavenly contours from the overwhelming sun. Sunlight even danced upon the dark waters of Zora's River far below as tiny, desperate specks like fireflies. Trinity absolutely adored the place with its tranquil scene and romantic setting. Ike brought her to the edge of Eldin Field, to a cliff overlooking the raging, fast currents of the river but it also held the most breathtaking view of the sun descending on the castle's side. No words escape her mouth, it was too difficult, the only thing she could do was smile as they sat on the edge while holding hands._

_As the sun touched the line of the horizon, they conversed some more about common things that happened in the morning and afternoon. However, a silence emerged as the transition into the feelings of the past night, recalling everything that they had felt. She became light headed again with a nervous heart that threatened to burst from her chest, a feeling that would make her hallucinate into falling until she felt his right arm wrap around her waist. She allowed him to cuddle her closer, feeling her warmth and breathing her sweet, addicting aroma. Shyly, she commenced another conversation by mentioning the beauty of the scene before them. It started from there then slowly worked its way up until they were confessing their feelings about each other, how grateful she was to have him rescue her, and how grateful he was to have her nurse him back to health. She leaned against his chest, listening to his heart beating and falling asleep slowly until she felt the hand that held her side now began to caress her skin in smooth, relaxing motions. She lifted her head up and their eyes connected once more in an enticing stare. Her thoughts went blank as she leaned ever closer, slowly to savor the moment but to suffer from nervousness. She waited for this moment for what seemed to be the longest twenty-four hours of her life. He was so close; she could barely stand it, the heat that remained dormant over the night now flared with brilliancy. They hesitated as time stood still, their lips brushing over each other, taunting them with their warms breaths capable of being felt. Now was her chance. She closed the gap and sent them into an early Heaven, a paradise promised by the God Arceus, given only to those who were good. Their kiss was delicate and sweet, innocent and tender until she brought up her left hand and gently held his cheek to bring him closer. Their kiss deepened into something more passionate, as if their true feelings that they could not describe finally came forth in a heavenly action. A warm, wet muscle ran across her bottom lip, politely asking for entrance which she gladly gave it. He shoved his hot tongue inside her sweet cavern, exploring every inch and savoring the taste of her own writhing muscle. Their tongues wrangled together in an endless assault of pleasure, overwhelming pleasure that caused her right hand to grip tightly on the blue fabric of his tunic. He dominated her every moment until her wet muscles fell limp, allowing him to devour her completely. She moaned in delight as her eyes tightly shut, the pleasure overflowing through her entire being as chills raced down their spines. Their moment was forever, perfect and tension relieving as their bodies entered pure bliss. They pulled away slightly, for the need for oxygen was too great, and silently stared into each other's eyes, to peer deeply into their thoughts. They smiled warmly and shared another kiss, this time brief but still sweet, then pulled away completely. She still caressed his cheek until he placed his right hand over it so gently that it was almost feather-like. He took her hand over to his mouth and kissed the top part of it down to her fingers, making her giggle. She pulled her hand back as she snuggled closer to him once more, her head resting on his chest once more as his right hand returned to the side to cuddle her._

_They talked still, so calmly and lovingly, until she quietly fell asleep in his arms just as the twilight died. He noticed this a little while later when she did not respond then carefully picked her up, bridal-style, and easily carried her back to the campsite. He could not help but stare at her in some moments for she was a peaceful sleeping angel who descended from the sky to bring him to Heaven with open, warm arms. He returned her to her bed carefully, to not wake her, then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead to see her smile lightly in her sleep. She was the angel he hoped for and now she brought him the salvation he needed to keep him away from the bitter sting of loneliness._


	4. Finding Trinity

It was one month since they have been together and it flourished quickly and deeply in that short time. They planned a special date this night, but he had not seen Trinity at all for it was just morning and slowly inched its way towards noon. He wanted to spend a bit of time with her before their date, to lighten the mood for he predicted that she would be nervous, but he knew that she would absolutely love the nice and beautiful place within the depths of the Forest of Mespirit. However, she did not leave her room all day, which worried him deeply as thoughts began to enter his mind and make him skeptical. What if something really bad happened to her? Or if she forgot and she never wanted to see him again? These thoughts constantly bothered him, causing him to panic and a fear of doubt affecting his body and mind. "Trinity! I beg you! Let me in!" Silence entered as his reply until footsteps entered the hallway then approached him. It was Creselia, Goddess of the Moon, incarnated and now visiting Almea Castle Town for a short while, but she mainly came only for him. She fell for him, a mortal, but she was doomed to never receive a reply for he was in love with another, a more beautiful woman that Creselia would ever hope to be. However, among men, Creselia is considered the very vision of beauty, the spell casted upon her face would only affect those men who were unfaithful to their women. She smiled deviantly to herself once she spotted him then approached him calmly with a concerned expression.

"Something bothering you, Ike?" She kneeled next to him and touched his shoulder gently to receive his attention. Her voice was as calm and beautiful as water flowing over rocks then gracefully pulling away but even she could not cheer him up as her violet eyes took in the sight of his worried face.

"Trinity will not open the door…and I get no reply…I have been here like three hours…and I already looked everywhere for her…no one saw her since yesterday." Ike hugged his knees and wearily rested his head there as she sympathized with a side face until she gasped sharply. She moved to sit in front of him then gently held his head with both of her soft hands, making him look at her face but with no effect.

"Is it that no one told you…?" She waited for him to reply, but he just stared at her, curious about what the goddess was about to tell him. "Trinity…She left, Ike, she told me about it, but I thought you already knew it…" She pouted. His thoughts stopped, his eyes went wide and a pain started to form in his heart. Trinity left? That could not be possible! He felt as if he was going to cry…but how did Creselia know about it?

"Y-you saw when she left?" He hastily asked the goddess only to receive a stressed sigh.

"Ike…I am sorry…she came to me last night…and well…" She quickly glanced away. Could it be what he was thinking? No, Trinity would never do that, but then why did she leave him? It was that special day…He could not take this avalanche of depression and heartbreak as he hugged Creselia tightly and sobbed in her shoulder. "It is okay, Ike…" Creselia wrapped her arms around him as well. "It is not like I want to break your heart…but…Trinity said she never loved you…" His eyes widened again in disbelief. He felt an intense pain on his chest, as if someone just ripped out his heart, tore it to shreds then buried it.

He quickly stood up and ran away, not wanting to believe it, denying its truth, and thinking up some excuse for himself, an alternate reality to take away this pain and to believe what they had still existed. He exited the castle down then started letting the sorrowful tears fall; however, he failed in noticing where he was going until he crashed into someone, knocking them both to the ground. He remained there, not wanting that person to notice he was crying; it would cost him his manly pride of a platoon leader.

"Ike…are you okay? I am sorry!" The person, whom Ike recognized as Leo, tried to help him stand out of courtesy. Leo was his fellow platoon member, a subordinate but he always questioned Ike's decisions as a spiteful act, considering that Ike was actually younger than him by ten years. However, Ike refused his help and sat by his own as he quickly dried his tears, hoping that no one would see him upset. "S-something wrong, Ike?" He sat by his leader's side, trying to see his face but Ike turned away just in time.

"It is nothing…" Ike refused to converse with anyone for he did not wish it, even with his own platoon. Leo was going to place a hand on Ike's shoulder until they heard a rustle in the leaves of a tree followed by the yell of someone. They glanced to the tree and found a pair of legs swinging and heard a childish voice asking for help.

"Agh…Flan! I told you to be careful…" Leo scaled the tree and assisted in Flan's dilemma as Ike stood up and turned to walk away until they two fell from the tree to crash onto the ground. He sighed stressfully then walked toward them, knowing that they must need some help. Flan, who the son of a wealthy noble and soon-to-be member of Ike's platoon once he turned twelve, saw, or rather knew since he was blind and foolish in youth, that Ike seemed so different, and Flan, being the cute and careful boy he was, tried to help his future leader.

"Are you feeling okay, Ike? You do not feel so good, I bet…" Since Flan was a trainee earthbender, he was trained skillfully in sensing vibrations in the ground to map out his surroundings and the emotions of others around him. However, he tried to standup but the crushing wait of Leo kept him pinned down. "Leo! Will you get off?" The little boy struggled until Leo rolled to a side and allowed to boy to stand up.

"I…the truth is that…Trinity left…and…I do not know where she is…" Ike looked down again, he was feeling extremely depressed and heartbroken, all the emotions now drained from him. He was ready to walk away slowly until Flan stood in his way to stop him.

"What do you mean? I talked to Trinity minutes ago…Who told you she left?" Flan held Ike's arm as he spoke but he was caught completely off guard when the platoon leader turned to face him and took the boy by his shoulders.

"Really? Where did you see her?" He became interested in what Flan had to say, almost as if his life depended on it.

"In a spot I think near the forest…Leo told me she looked really sad…You should go see her." Ike ran away hastily after giving rushing his thanks to him, now Flan was happy to help out a friend, but he needed to do something about Leo. "You can be so silly sometimes, Leo…" Ike neared the Forest of Mespirit in a few minutes; however, he encountered Creselia and stopped once she walked his way with a smile on her face. Within an instant, she seized him and captured his lips in a rough kiss then stared into his eyes.

"Ike, I was so worried about you! I…I just want to say that I love you and I will never leave you! Like Trinity did…" She hugged him tightly and nuzzled into his neck, but he was only extremely confused by her actions. She just said that she loved him, he felt like he was immobilized. She knew how sad and heartbroken he was about what happened with Trinity, she could not just run to him and say that she loved him that fast. She broke another rough kiss then stared deeply into his confused eyes. "Ike…" He could not speak; he only looked at her still.

"C-Creselia…why?" He had no clue on what to say. He needed to find Trinity but he couldn't leave Creselia just like that, or maybe he could…She pushed him against a near tree and kissed him again, moving her leg between his legs, not wanting him to run away like he did last time. She held his cheek, pulling him closer in a ravishing delight. While he stood there, unsure of what to do, she knew this was working on him; he would soon start to like it. She moved her knee up, for him to feel it, until a little moan escaped from his lips as they heard someone gasping.

"So…It was true after all…" He turned quickly and spotted Trinity standing there, about to cry and looking down. He was actually shocked, he knew he had to stop Creselia, but he just could not.

"Trinity! I thought you…–" He could not continue for Trinity hit his cheek so hard and ran away as fast as she could. He touched his cheek gently, just where she slapped him. It did hurt, but not the fact that she slapped him, what did hurt was that she was suffering and he did not know why. He needed to pursue her immediately so he pushed Creselia at a side, careful for in case she fell then chased after Trinity. Creselia decided with a smirk that this was enough…for now as she disappeared into the dusk. Trinity kept running as she heard Ike's voice desperately calling for her. It seemed to her that he enjoyed being with Creselia more than he did with her, but she just could not stop running; she felt that she could not see Ike now…it would be so painful.

"Liar!" She could not find the strength to keep it up any longer so she ceased running and fell on her knees. Ike caught up with her at last, ran to her side and hugged her tightly as the girl continued crying. Creselia went far this time, making Trinity believe that…but that was not important for him right now.

"Trinity…listen, what I did, I mean what I was doing with Creselia…I did not–" He was interrupted again by her sobbing voice.

"Ike…I am sorry…is it that I am not enough for you?" She looked up into his eyes, seeing all the hurt inside reflecting in her own. "It is okay…If you want to be with Creselia…I will not stop you…I mean, who does not like Creselia after all…" She tried to escape with whatever strength she had left from his tight grip but he refused to let her even move.

"What the hell are you saying?" He held her by the shoulders while looking at the girl's sad face with stern eyes. "I would never change you! I do not care if Creselia is the most beautiful thing ever! She will never have the things I love about you…" He kissed her forehead sweetly, causing her to giggle and blush. "You are innocent and adorable…and well just looking at Creselia you can tell she is not." He laughed a bit as he smiled at the adolescent girl. She giggled softly and allowed him to clean the tears that were still coming down. "Sorry that in this special day you had to go through all of this…"

"Do not worry…I think I overreacted a bit, it is just that I would be so depressed if I lost you…I would not know what to do without you…" She hugged him tightly, forgetting about what Creselia did to them while the goddess glared at them from behind a tree.

"Hell…this is harder that I thought…but I will get you someday, Ike…I vow it." She walked away into the dusk with a sinister expression upon her face.


	5. A Night for the Two of Us

"Well, Trinity, now that you are not upset with me…come!" Ike stood up and took Trinity's hand then ran to a near spot of the little forest for it was dark already. "Trinity, close your eyes, please." She did as he told her to. "There is a spot that I always wanted to show you." He smiled, this time taking both of her hands and faced her as she giggled nervously.

"Well, I cannot wait to see it!" She kept walking to where he was leading her but she knew not to worry, she trusted him and he would never hurt her intentionally. "Am I allowed to open my eyes now?" She laughed softly again once they ceased after a little while.

"Open them." He stood behind her, holding her shoulders as she opened her eyes slowly, blinking twice and looked around the place. It was absolutely breathtaking. They were in a clearing, a little lake surrounded by trees stood just before them as shiny specks of fireflies and lightning bugs hovered in the air. There was a full moon placed majestically in the sky, the moonlight making the lake shine brilliant silver surrounded by jewels of light in all colors. She just loved the place.

"This…is like…home." She tackled him to the ground while hugging him tightly and happily. "Thank you, Ike! I love it!" She could barely contain all of this excitement so she kissed his lips tenderly. "Now I will give you a gift." She giggled shyly again.

"Oh and…what is it?" He poked her nose playfully.

"Me." Trinity held an odd look, an enticing one as if she is ready to make a great decision that would please them both, he never saw this look before, but he liked it.

"You mean…you?" He hugged her waist and pulled her closer on top of him so their breaths could be felt.

"Oh, you know what I mean; first time since we are together…Will you accept my gift?" She drew near to his face until he grabbed her chin and tilted it to a side.

"You do not have to ask twice." He kissed her passionately and shoved his tongue inside without permission then wrestled with her own wet muscle for dominance in a battle of pleasure. He explored every inch of her mouth thoroughly, creating a trail of mixed saliva to stream down her cheek. He traced his tongue back inside his own mouth, making her follow desperately for more until he started sucking on her muscle roughly, earning a scream from her. He wrapped up by sucking on her bottom lip for a moment then lapping up the saliva while rolling her over so now he sat on the girl's waist. "This will be fun." She winced as her back was slammed into the ground a little less gently than she had hoped. She cracked her eyes open and saw that he was staring down at her hungrily.

Quickly, she glided her hands through his spiky hair and slipped her fingers under his headband. Swiftly, she pulled the fabric away from her lover's head and tossed it to the right. Without his headband, his dark, spiky bangs were able to hang low in front of the platoon leader's lustful gaze. He looked quite intimidating and animal-like to Trinity, but deep down she knew that the tall swordsman would never hurt her intentionally. He smirked and pressed himself down onto Trinity's heated body, making the young girl bite her lower lip and try to suppress a whimper.

Each of his hands were placed on each side of Trinity's face, and his legs were on each side of the smaller form's waist, straddling her efficiently. He let out a throaty purr as he lowered himself down onto his love and started assaulting her soft, pink lips with his own. It was a kiss that completely countered the ones they shared before. It was rough and demanding. Their lips were clashing with each other's and their teeth clinked together as Trinity quickly brought her hand up to bury it in the platoon leader's sapphire locks.

Ike's dominating nature started taking over his senses, and he felt the need to completely control the fragile girl who was pinned underneath him. He bit down on Trinity's lower lip and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. He wasted no time in skillfully slipping his wet tongue into her hot mouth. He devoured the girl's mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of her innocence. Her own tongue twisted around his, each of them were caught in a heated passion.

He continued to push against the girl's slick tongue with his own. Their tongues slithered across and against each other, each of them fighting for dominance. After a hot, fiery moment of them trying to overcome the other, Ike felt that Trinity commenced to weaken, and soon the wet muscle in the girl's mouth became limp, which allowed him to completely explore his lover's hot and moist cavern.

After several minutes of Trinity's mouth being senselessly ravished, Ike broke away from the kiss by removing his tongue from the other's mouth and sucking on her bottom lip for a second before completely detaching himself from his sweet girlfriend's mouth.

Trinity's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over which shined with want, her mouth hung open and her breaths were short gasps. Her cheeks were flushed with a deep red color that could be seen easily in the moonlight. Her arms slid down around Ike's neck and her fingers lightly played with the platoon leader's hair. The girl stared up into his eyes with a look of longing and desperateness and he could not help but feel even more turned on. He himself flushed slightly when he felt his blood rush southward.

Even though the night was cool and there was a steady breeze, both adolescents felt that it was sweltering out with their heated bodies pressed against each other. Ike let out a light growl as he hastily fumbled with the buttons on Trinity's pants. He succeeded in opening them then slowly stripped her of the fabric then tossed it to the side. After he succeeded in ridding her of the garment, he roughly ran his hands up and down her chest then to her perfect curves. She whimpered and her cheeks flushed even more. Ike smirked and pressed his hips firmly down onto hers, making sure that the girl knew the evidence of his 'excitement'.

"Aah!" Trinity tugged at the swordsman's hair forcefully, letting out a small moan of pleasure. She felt arousing shivers rack her body as his hands continued their journey and he suddenly pressed his hips down again. She bit her lip and slammed her eyes shut.

Ike attacked her neck savagely, biting and sucking on any flesh he could get near his hungry mouth. His harsh breaths were teasing her sensitive skin, and made her nerves prickle with pleasure. She gasped sharply as she felt his teeth pierce her skin on the nape of her neck. A stinging pain shot through her shoulder, making her grit her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain. The platoon leader licked and kissed the tender mark he made in a silent apology.

"I-Ike…" Trinity managed to pant as the dark haired male started kissing and licking under her jaw. He lifted his head to gaze into the eyes of his lover. He licked his lips at the delicious sight of a heavily blushing Trinity, panting like an animal in heat. Oh so very delicious…his own eyes were becoming clouded with lust.

Without wasting another moment, he pressed his scorching body against the warm frail one beneath his own as his mouth and tongue once again molested her neck with rapture. He heatedly began to kiss along her collarbone, making the youth tighten her grip around the elder's neck as she let out little cries and whimpers at each little nip he presented on her perfect pale skin.

Trinity let out an embarrassing moan as her toes curled slightly, a thin sheet of sweat was starting to form on her silky skin. Her body was so hot! Her thoughts became scrambled and she felt like she could not think of anything but Ike, Ike's _tongue_ to be more specific…He was just making her body scream with the desire to be touched and pleasured. He was teasing the poor girl and was enjoying the desperate cries and moans that she reluctantly produced. That bastard…she was so hot right now that it hurt!

Ike just loved toying with her. It made him feel like he was in complete control of the girl. The sense of power and dominance made his spine shudder. He growled against Trinity's chest hotly and moved his mouth to her neck once more as his fingers crept up her shirt to the nipple of her right boob. His erection grew harder with each moan and gasp the lithe female emitted. He felt the younger child's heartbeat grow more rapid. He removed his mouth from her neck then replaced it on her ear as both hands kneaded her breasts, experimenting with them, playing with the nipples and pinching down occasionally.

"Ike! Ah…! Nng…" Trinity's face became twisted; she was trying to hold back moans but was failing miserably. Ike was nibbling and kissing the lobe of her ear as one of his hands trailed south to the silky ham of her panties. "Ike, please!" She panted and opened her eyes slightly, gazing at her lover who took much pleasure in taunting her senseless. "S-stop teasing me! Ah!" Her eyes shut tightly again, her fingers ripped up soft grass and dug into the soft earth underneath them.

Ike ceased attacking his lover's ear and sat back on her waist, pressing down purposely, which made her moan sharply for a second, making the swordsman smirk slyly. Once Trinity had gathered some of her bearings she slowly opened her eyes to look at Ike. The platoon leader gazed lustily down at the smaller form. Slowly, he reached out his gloved hand and stroked the side of Trinity's flushed face, which leaned into the touch.

Removing his hand, he hurriedly wrenched his gloves off and chucked them in some random direction. The throbbing ache in his pants became too painful to ignore. Growling slightly, he leaned up on his knees and quickly removed her panties, after removing his armor and cape then tossed them to a side. Growing impatient, he rashly yanked off the youth's panties in one quick pull. Trinity shivered at the sudden coolness that settled on her naked lower parts. She let out a little whimper and tossed her head to the side as she drew in quick short breaths. Her eyes turned towards Ike who was towering over her, the platoon leader's own pants had yet to be removed.

Ike stared at his sweet girlfriend underneath him. The thin sheet of sweet gleamed on her pale skin from the light given off by the moon and stars. Her body was so flawless and perfect, that Ike would always be nervous about damaging or spoiling his adorable lover. Trinity grew uneasy at the platoon leader's silence until she leisurely reached out and caressed his face. His eyes met hers and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with hundreds of different emotions.

Snapping out of his trance, he seized one of his clunky boots and ripped it off then did the same with his other one. Trinity's hands affectionately started to slide down Ike's torso, her nimble fingers tracing over the platoon leader's ribs. He shivered at the touch as her fingers delicately stopped at the top hem of his russet pants. Both of their bodies were quickly rising in temperature, but she could not _stand _the friction of Ike's coarse pants rubbing against her lower parts. Huffing frustratively to herself, she hooked her slender fingers around Ike's belt loops and placidly dragged them down the elder's waist.

Ike gnawed at his bottom lip and groaned lowly as his pants were slowly and painfully drawn across his pulsing member. He wriggled his hips and placed his hands atop Trinity's to quickly yank his pants further down his legs. Once the stubborn material was past the platoon leader's knees, he agitatedly kicked it off his slim legs. He whipped his face back to his lover and pressed his weight down atop the smaller. Both moaned it pleasure at the feeling of their throbbing lower parts brushing against each other's hot naked flesh.

Trinity's body felt like it was on fire as Ike started to grind his hips down onto her own, making her back arch slightly. She moaned loudly, shutting her eyes so tightly that it hurt. Ike purred deeply as he gazed at her through half-lidded eyes. He leaned down and pressed himself fully against the girl's sweltering body. He relished the feeling of their chests pushed against each other.

The blonde haired girl gave out a strangled cry as Ike's mouth began to assault her neck again. Her slender fingers were twisted and tangles in his sapphire spikes, tugging at them uselessly. His lips would leave her skin feeling as if it was on fire. His rough grinding was making it harder and harder for the young teenager from releasing all of the pressure that had quickly built up inside of her.

"I-Ike, p-lease just," She paused to let out a moan, which he had caused by sucking on the bottom of her sensitive ear. "J-just fuck me already!" She cried huskily, her blunt fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her lover's back. She felt him chuckle slightly as he pulled away from the girl's neck, his breathing was uneven.

"Such language for a humble woman," Ike said between breaths. She did not even have to look at her lover to know that a smug smirk was plastered upon that damn face of his. Her cheeks turned an even deeper red from embarrassment. She hesitantly lifter her hips against his and wriggled them around experimentally. Both teenagers gasped at the action then he took Trinity's smaller hands in his own and pinned them to the ground above the girl's head. "But since you _did_ say _please_…" He stated, tipping forward quickly to give his love a quick kiss. "I will have no intention of not fulfilling your request personally."

Trinity thanked the Gods as she felt Ike's warm hands release her wrists and start to travel down her pale body. She hastily wrapped her trembling arms around the platoon leader's neck, letting them hang loosely atop his back. He placed his hand on her netherlips and began to stroke slowly with his calloused hands. Stars obstructed her vision for a split second as she arched off her back and instinctively rocked up and down on his hand, letting out a strangled cry of pleasure.

"Ike!" She moaned as the platoon leader began to increase the pace of his hand's stroking. He kissed along her throat and hummed lowly against the other's soft skin, making her shudder. His pace accelerated and the folds of her netherlips began to squeeze out sweet juices, which increased the rapidness of Ike's fondling. She struggled to comprehend words to come out of her mouth clear. "Ike, s-stop! Ah! At this rate I will not be able to, nng, will not be able to, haa, last!" She panted helplessly, staring up desperately at her lover with desire filled eyes.

Ike bent down and gave Trinity a passionate kiss before quickly pulling back. He grasped her slender legs and hastily spread them apart. He glanced down at his flushed lover and saw her quickly nod, begging him to hurry up. Without wasting another second, Ike plunged his slim digit deeply into the entrance of his lover.

The blonde haired female's face twisted in pain. Her teeth grinded together as she struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to prickle in the corners of her eyes. He kissed her jaw and gently nipped at her throat, trying to distract the young woman from the slight pain she was experiencing.

After Trinity had relaxed a bit, he pushed his finger deeper into the warmth of his lover, taking it out a little before diving it back in, deeper. She mewled and tightened her arms around his neck. After she was completely relaxed, he decided to add a second finger. He pushed it even farther than the first one, scissoring and twisting them both around inside the heat of Trinity.

She moaned loudly and bit her bottom lip as her toes curled. His long digits were inside of her, stretching and ripping her moist and highly sensitive flesh. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as Ike breathed rapidly next to her ear. Their faces were pressed against each other, and they could both feel the sweat that was trickling down. He whispered some nonsense into the young woman's ear as his breath was hot against her wet skin.

He continued to finger-fuck the maiden until he was completely sure that she would be fully prepared. The smaller teenager mewled excitably as she pushed her hips down on his fingers in time with the platoon leader's thrusts. Her sense became ridden over with pure pleasure that started to cloud her thoughts, and it felt _so_ good.

Each little noise that she made was driving him closer and closer to the edge. His brows were knitting in concentration. He tried to focus on pleasuring her with his fingers, but his thoughts kept drifting away to his pulsing erection that was becoming too agonizing to ignore. Growling slightly, he removed his slick digits from her tightness, who gave him a disappointed whimper. Heatedly, he kissed her ear and traced the outside of it with his sleek tongue. He just wanted to fuck the smaller teenager into the ground so badly at this point.

"Do not worry," He rasped hotly into the maiden's ear. "It will only hurt for a bit." She tightened her grip on the platoon leader's shoulders, one hand deeply entwined within the sapphire locks, which had become moist from perspiration.

"I-I know…" She whispered coarsely, remember all the fantasies she had of the first time they would make love. "Hurry up, I need you inside me." She insisted passionately, wrapping her legs outside of his. He solemnly nodded and kissed her once on the forehead before pulling back and spitting into his hand. Quickly, he rubbed the saliva on his length, vaguely groaning to himself. He grabbed her ankles and propped them on his shoulders, then positioned himself right against her drenched folds. He lowered his face next to hers and hoarsely drew in rough breaths of the warm air that surrounded the couple.

He bent forward slightly and eased himself into her. He hissed through his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. Immediately, her muscles tensed and clamped down upon his erection. The platoon leader felt her fingernails dig deeper into the flash of his back, making him wince even more. Struggling, he cracked open one of his eyes halfway and slowly pushed the rest of himself into the awaiting warmth as beads of sweat started to form.

"Nng…Trinity…so tight…fuck." Ike grit out as he felt her moist muscles swallow his member snuggly. Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he used every ounce of self-control he possessed to not fuck the dirty blonde haired adolescent senseless.

Trinity, on the other hand, had an expression of immense pain etched across her features. The young woman was gasping in discomfort, she clamped down on his length to try to stop it from progressing, but it just made it even more painful. She buried her face in the crook of his neck but was also unaware of the bloody scratch marks she was dragging across the platoon leader's back. Hot tears seeped from her clear green eyes and fell down her flushed face. Her whole body felt like it was burning from the insides out, and Ike was just _tearing_ apart her insides at every little movement the platoon leader made, who was trying to keep himself steady to prevent hurting Trinity any further.

He heard the agony laced whimpers that emitted from the young woman's throat. The younger teenager's legs were wrapping tighter around his torso, which brought them unintentionally closer together. Deep inside of Trinity, he could feel the other's rapid heartbeat thumping which pulsed around his erection painfully. He buried his face into her neck and lightly bit down on her shoulder. Another painful yelp came from her but he chose to ignore it for his own sake of controlling his sexual desire to please the younger adolescent.

After several long, excruciating moments of being still, the stinging pain in Trinity's backside subsided to a dull aching. Not wanting to torture Ike any longer, she squirmed stiffly, pushing herself further down his length. Losing all the restraints he had upon himself, he released his jaw from her shoulder and slid his erection almost all the way out until he roughly shoved himself back into the smaller form. He repeated the action and sped up to a steady pace of pounding into the teenager mercilessly.

Tears stung her eyes again once Ike's rhythm quickened, getting deeper and faster with each thrust. The dull aching rose up to a painful sting again as he kept slamming into her. Trinity clung to him as if her life depended on it. Her muscles were having spasms from being continuously assaulted by Ike. Her legs and arms were shaking and she cried out it pain but her voice was muffled since she had her head buried against the platoon leader's shoulder.

He noticed her pain but could not bring himself to stop plunging into the hot tightness of Trinity. The way her muscles stretched and contracted around him just pleasured him too much to halt his motions. So instead of slowing down, he roughly pressed his face closer to hers and hastily licked up the salty tears that were streaming down her blushing cheeks. He hoarsely kept whispering 'I love you' over and over again into her ear, occasionally stopping to plant a hasty kiss upon her ear.

Her eyes were clenched tightly, trying her best to put aside the pain that was tearing through her body. Pretty soon, the pain started to fade again, and was once more replaced with a rigid feeling of ecstasy. Her screams of pain gradually became loud cries of pleasure. She started to press her hips down with every thrust he provided, making her back arch and her toes curl. Every time they met hips, a fresh ripple of pleasure swelled up inside of Trinity's body.

"Ugnn! Ike! H-harder! Please…" She anxiously begged, raking her nails across Ike's already bloodied back; he obeyed, and drove himself even deeper into the willing young woman. He kept pressing himself deeper and deeper into Trinity, trying to locate the sweet spot that eluded him. Sweat glistened off their gorgeous bodies, and they moved together in perfect rhythm. It was as if they were one being and they felt complete with the other. Their heated and quick breathes were mixed with the others and both of their bodies were sweltering in the cool atmosphere.

Suddenly, Ike felt himself brush against something deep within his lover. At the same moment, Trinity's eyes shot open as she screamed her lover's name, her back arching delectably, which pressed their heated chests together even more. The sapphire haired platoon leader smirked against her neck, and prolonged to continuously strike Trinity's sweet spot, making the young woman scream the tall male's name even louder into the still night.

She struggled to take in air between the cries of pleasure she produced for her lover. Ike drank in all of the luscious sounds with enthusiasm. He lost himself in pure bliss as he growled deeply into her neck, sometimes biting down to prevent himself from groaning. She was drenched in the feeling of raw pleasure. Each new thrust sent a strong wave of ecstasy that would surge throughout her entire body, to the tip of her toes, to her fingertips. She was trying to wrap her legs tighter around her love's shoulders. Her whole body was flooding with the indescribable feeling of being whole. The pressure she tried to suppress, started to become harder and harder to control. Any second now, she felt like her whole world would suddenly explode.

Creselia was already on her bed, furiously trying to cover her head with a pillow. "Is it that those two will do it all night? Trinity! Could you stop screaming Ike's name that hard?" yelled Creselia angrily; however, it was too bad that her room was the closest one to the forest. This was an extremely long night for the goddess.

Ike repeatedly collided with Trinity's sweet spot as he eagerly watched the young woman's face scrunch up in pleasure. The younger teenager arched her back each and every time Ike slammed himself into the smaller female. He felt sweat drip off the tips of his sapphire bangs, his breaths became quicker and more ragged. He was well aware that his erection had started to stain from a bottomless pressure that was quickly building up. He snarled in an animalistic manner and sunk his teeth into Trinity's tender shoulder flesh, groaning intensely when his eyes slammed shut. Her limbs were shaking from the pleasure that was just overloading her senses. Tears stung in the corners of hers eyes as her throat began to burn and her screams became raspy. He was _so close_…

A shooting pain splintered through her shoulder and she felt Ike's tongue lapping at the fresh blood that he had drew with his teeth. Unable to contain herself any longer, Trinity screamed her lover's name and finally released her essence onto his member. She shuddered as sweet bliss settled over her body, and the warm liquid coating his length. Ike gritted his teeth and growled as Trinity's muscles constricted tightly around his member, trapping it in a moist heat. With one last thrust he released his seed deep within his dirty blonde haired lover. Groaning in pleasure, he reluctantly pulled himself out of Trinity. He unsteadily slid her sore legs off his shoulders and propped himself up above her on his elbows so he could gaze into his lover's half-lidded eyes.

Their shaky breaths and thumping heartbeats were the only things that they could hear. Ike precariously lowered his head and gently pressed their damp foreheads together. Trinity smiled up at the platoon leader and let her hands from his shoulders to his face, lightly caressing it. She closed her clear green eyes when she felt him place a tender kiss upon her swollen lips. He gazed down at the young woman with as much love and care as one could ever hope to show a single person. He was proud and extremely grateful to have chosen her as the mother of his child. Slowly, his arms started trembling slightly. Unable to hold himself up anymore, he slumped down next to her. He then gathered the limp teenager into his strong arms. Together, they basked in their long awaited afterglow. His nose was buried deeply atop Trinity's hair, which he breathed in deeply, savoring the scent of his lover's damp hair.

Trinity herself was being held possessively by the platoon leader. Her face was hidden in the crook of his neck, and her hands were trapped between both their chests. A cool sea breeze swept over the entangled paid as they rested. The sheets of sweat that glistened in the moonlight on their smooth skin made them both shiver slightly. Ike hugged Trinity tighter and reached off in the grass to his side. His wandering fingers enclosed around the thick fabric of his cape. Swiftly, he tugged it over both of their bodies and made sure that she was completely wrapped around in the warm, blanket-like material. Trinity snuggled closer and nuzzled Ike's neck.

"I love you." She whispered gently to the platoon leader, her fists tightened around themselves as she gazed at her lover's arm that was securely wrapped around the small of her back. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you as well, my beautiful angel." He murmured into his lover's dirty blonde tresses. A light smile tugged at Trinity's lips and she closed her eyes. The pair laid together in perfect harmony as they lazily watched the moon and stars shine brightly in the deep, velvety black sky. Slowly, each of the teenagers were taken over by slumber, and they fell asleep in their lover's arms.


	6. Aftermath

Morning arrived early, the soft, golden sunlight blessed the lands with light and filtered through the trees to enlighten the forest. The air remained cool and the grass of the floor was covered in slick dew as silence infested the entire area. The gentle splashing of the lake waters added to the tranquility and refreshed the forest's spirits as birds chirped sing-songly to each other while remaining in their nests. The pair remained laying together on the bed of grass with the blanket-like cape keeping them warm. She slowly woke from the dark abyss of sleep then looked up to her lover with great affection as he still slept. A smile graced her lips as she remembered the lovely night of passion before as she stroked his chest softly through the fabric. She decided to place chaste and sweet kisses on his neck as she journeyed upwards to his chin, jaw and ending with his lips. He jumped slightly at this warm sensation but did not fight it as he allowed her entrance to his mouth and renounced his dominance. Their wet muscles wrangled with each other, fighting for control but he let her win and took pleasure as she ravished his mouth continuously. He sucked on her tongue lightly to make her moan in his mouth then proceeded to take control of her and worked her muscle with his own. He was fully awake at this point as his grip tightened on her as their teeth clanked and saliva mixed. They finally broke apart to fill their lungs with oxygen as they stared into each other's eyes, talking silently while taking in the most wonderful sight of their lover. "Good morning." He sighed in response to her passionate kiss which abruptly pulled him out of dream world into an assault of pleasure. She giggled slightly at his blushed face as her stroking now moved to his neck. She placed another chaste kiss on his lips then pulled away enough so she could stare into his eyes and share in his emotions.

"I hope you had a great dream. I did and you were in it." He smiled warmly as one of his hands gently caressed her face as if it was a feather. She leaned into the touch, letting the warmth bless her entire being and helped her ignore the cold around them. His hand was so gentle, she could hardly believe that he was a powerful platoon leader who saved her so courageously from the fires of war. He exhaled deeply, remembering the dream he had, a vision of her in the future, lost and confused, worried about what would happen to her, if she was going to live through it come the ninth month. He frowned at that thought, about the possibility that his lover might die just like his mother but the child would never know the father for he would be dead, leaving Trinity to die from a broken heart. She looked upon him with concern, enough to make her smile disappear as her eyes reflected her sincerity. "Ike, what is wrong? You look depressed. You can tell me; I am here for you." He scanned her worried face and the memories flooded back like a hurricane. He recalled the bitter memories of knowing one parent for a short time, but even that parent was not available at every one moment. He compared his childhood with that thought to the childhood of his future child, only the child grew up without a father. He worried for them but mostly for Trinity; she would be so devastated upon his death that he was sure she would take her own life. He was trapped in this nightmare of thoughts that she would be alone, scared, neglected and abandoned but he felt nervous to tell her the truth until he gazed at the courage in her eyes.

"I dreamed I was missing and you were so frightened. No one would listen because no one else cared. I want you to be safe, Trinity, as you return to your village. Do not kill yourself over worrying about me. Just know that I will always be thinking about you, and longing for our next encounter. I love you so damn much." They fell silent for a while, each staring deep into the other's eyes, piercing into their soul and reading their thoughts. Her eyes started to water from his words and the sudden realization of what they had just done the night before but she bravely kept them from falling. She was ready for this, a test of her physical and emotional strength, but she was ready. She considered herself blessed to be the mother of Ike's child; she loved him so much that she would do anything for him. However, she did accept the risk associated with her final decision: he could die any day and she could die from childbirth. It was a thought that constantly bothered her mind but she dealt with it, for his sake. He spotted her glossy eyes, acknowledging her sadness, so he captured her lips in a comforting kiss, one that made her tears fall as she leaned into him. She never wanted to let him go, never, until the end of time and Judgment Day was upon them. She needed him now and that was all she knew as their kiss ended followed by him wiping away those tears with as much affection as he could. "I love you, and that is all that matters. Come. Let us go back to Almea." She nodded quietly then shakily stood on her feet, her body was wracked with fatigue and sore all over, especially on her lower parts as she redressed just as he did. They walked back together while holding hands, entwining fingers as they talked some more about her dream since his was far too stressing. She was frightened because of pregnancy and him risking his life on the front lines so she clung to him tightly, never wanting him to slip away. He noticed this but allowed her to do so once they arrived in Almea Castle Town at dusk.


	7. Parting

One month passed quickly with her eagerly awaiting the rebuilding of her village until a day was set for them to exodus into the kingdom of Hyrule. She was nervous with anticipation, happiness but regret playing her mind and body like a game but she felt that she was torn between her home and her lover. She was happy that he visited her either in the early morning before the sun rose or at dark night, long after the sun set for his day existed even before the sun's. He visited her to assure her that he was still alive then kissed her passionately in addition to his greeting. They talked for a little while about her day and feelings, the first month of pregnancy and the excitement shared between both. She was just so delighted to see him, to hear his voice, and to feel his touch! She hated the moments they were apart, wondering where he was and if he was alive and okay. He shared the same wonders himself but his mind always traced back to the moment of truth. He would hate it if his son or daughter had to grow up without a mother; he has been down that road before. He felt strongly compelled to visit her but some days he would leave disappointed that she had fallen asleep while waiting loyally for him. He would always kiss her forehead to see her smile as she dreamt before he took his leave and visit her the next night. Prince Marth now announced the departure of the Kakariko villagers to their home with the company of two skilled platoons, neither of which was Ike's. Trinity was just on the field, gazing out to the canvas wagons as the preparations were made and the soldiers helped the villagers into these carriages. She did not see Ike all day or last night so she missed her chance of bidding farewell and now regretted it with tears in her eyes. Her heart was torn, she was about to be separated from the young man she dearly loved, the father of the child growing in her womb. It was not until she felt a warm and gentle hand on her shoulder that she was reassured for she knew far too well who it belonged to. She turned around and faced her lover once last time before she departed. She gazed deeply into his eyes, no words to speak, just thoughts to consider but she refused this to be the end of their relationship. He hugged her around the waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly, never letting go. It was filed with strong emotions of their passion for each other but also filled with sadness and remorse of their separation. They broke apart after several minutes until he watched slow, pure tears run down her cheeks as she began to weep for their future. He cuddled her and lifted her chin so they could lock gazes once more, each studying the other as he wiped those tears away. "Trinity," He spoke calmly and slowly in an attempt to cease the girl's crying and to savor their last conversation. "When my time comes, forget all the hurt that I have caused you. Do not resent me and when you are feeling desolate, keep me in your memories. Leave out all the rest." She smiled through her tears as they kissed once more, tender and loving like Heaven itself. Gradually, her tears stopped and he wiped her cheeks clean just as she spotted something metal in his right hand. He smiled and showed her the gift, a metal pendant of a pentacle grooved with a circle around a jewel of aquamarine. It was the pendant of a beautiful necklace with a rope of pure silk that caressed the skin with the comfort of a cloud. He placed it around her neck and kissed her forehead as she held the pendant in the palm of her hand. It was truly beautiful and a sign of their ever strong relationship that she could not find any words to say. "The pendant will keep you safe from evil. I want you to have a safe return home."

"But, what about you? How will I know that you will be safe?" He took her into his arms once more as her eyes lifted to meet his, the tears now fading but the fear of the unknown remaining still. She savored his warmth, his gentle grip and his beautiful smile that uplifted her spirits and forced her away from wondering about the negatives. "Do you promise that you will be safe?" She trusted him so well, an action that almost assured her of his answer right away.

"I have planned to compromise with Prince Marth. I will request if I can journey to Kakariko Village just to visit you. However, it cannot be long, nor can it be often. My guild rules are very strict, not even I can break them. I can most likely visit you once every thirty days but I will make haste in doing so. Your voice is all I hear at night, so I will never forget you." They kissed once more and rubbed noses playfully before kissing again and smiling at each other just as the soldiers called for her with their preparations ready. "I love you, always remember that."

"I love you as well, my noble prince." She giggled softly as he smiled at her for the last time and held her by the arms. "I will miss you. Be careful." He gave her a nod and she left, her hands gracefully slipping away from his own as she left his comforting embrace to brave her new life awaiting her. He watched her with a broken heart to see her board the large wagon and depart until they disappeared far beyond the horizon, never to return. He arrived back at his guild and carried on his duties as leader just like he had been doing before he met her but never, never in all the moments he was alone would he forget her voice, her touch and her eyes where he always found solace in.


	8. Heartbroken

Two days later, the survivors accompanied by the soldiers neared their final stretch towards the village. Now they were just about to cross the Eldin Field, the most dangerous part of the journey for the place was filled with demons lurking about in the bushes, the trees and the ground. However, she felt no fear for she kept the pendant close to her heart and remembered her lover and his words. She would always feel safe under the protection of the guards so long as she had that pendant close at all times. She smiled at the clear blue sky with the bright sun into noon as the soldiers conversed. However, they talked about the clouds in the sky turning gray, until tremors started, making them all panic. Her smile vanished by a frown of concern until those tremors grew worse with the screams of the survivors, fear and pandemonium spreading about. One by one, the soldiers disappeared into the ground so quickly that no one could see them or hear their cries of agony. As storm clouds blurred the sky, sending everything into perpetual darkness, the demons appeared by the herds, each abducting a soldier and ripping them to shreds. Limbs were cast aside to the earth, their blood splattered on the ground and their comrades screamed in agony before their peril was in effect. The villagers scattered, about half died within an hour but Trinity escaped at the first chance she sought as the elder villagers instructed her. Quickly, word was sent to Marth via intelligent dove casted by a platoon leader before he commenced the fighting against the monsters. The young, sixteen-year-old prince stood shocked at the occurrence, until he embarked on his lonesome to seek out the battlefield and assist any in sight. He traveled fast and arrived on the scene in half a day to see the bodies sprawled everywhere he could see. The demons did leave carnage but none of the bodies was Trinity. She was cunning enough to elude the demons for quite some time, hoping with all of her being that she would encounter Ike on one of his many patrol missions. However, she did not and became trapped between the very cliff overlooking Zora's River and a hungry demon looking only for blood. She shed tears, knowing that this was the end, that she would never see her child be born and never see her lover again. Her life flashed before her eyes like a movie, but she remembered all the things she felt about him, Ike, and their promise to each other. She prayed to the gods above to let him come to slay the demon and rescue her once more as she regretted the one thing that she wished for so badly: him taking her hand in marriage. As the foul beast drew closer, she recalled his saving warmth, gentle touch and comforting voice attempt to calm her down. Just before the creature struck, she glanced past it to see the prince racing to her side, only to get there too late. With a mighty stomp from the beast, the ground caved in between where they were standing and his voice was all she heard, all she remembered. The demon lunged its claws for her, missing the skin of her neck but slicing the silk threads of the necklace to let the pendant fall unnoticed to the earth. She descended to the waters, screaming his name until she crashed into the blankets of darkness, struggling for her life to free herself, only to have her breath taken from her. Somewhere close by, Ike had heard her screaming his name then immediately raced off to the source with a heavy heart, racing thoughts and agony building within him. He felt thankful he was put in patrol today, otherwise he would not have known about Trinity's distress.

He arrived at the scene far too late. The demon was long since slain by the prince, the body crashed into Zora's River but its blood and Trinity's still stained the ground. Ike looked upon this with sorrow and wicked anger once he spotted the matching blood on Marth's sword, Falchion. The prince acknowledged his anger and tried to explain, but his words fell on deaf ears. Ike raised his mighty sword, Ragnell, and challenged Marth to fight for his life. The prince reluctantly accepted, knowing the pain Ike was going through and the misunderstanding of the scene before him. The battle raged on, neither side gained the edge or the victory but the outcome left the prince wary. Even though Ike had not won, the rage was still evident in his mind as he shunned Marth and plotted to steal the sacred religious relic of Almea.

Ike walked along the edge of the cliff, just where she had fallen as he felt horribly angry at Marth but terribly upset as if someone just ripped out his heart, tore it to shreds and buried it far beneath the surface. He felt himself on the verge of tears upon realization that he had lost any hope of a family once more and that some of those warm memories were lost until he remembered Trinity. He longed for her sweet touch, her kind words, her innocent voice and the sanctuary within her eyes. Then, he encountered the pendant. Gingerly, he retrieved it from the dirt and held it delicately in the palm of his hand while remembering one of the last words she left him with: _'I love you.'_ Painfully, he tucked the pendant away in a pouch close to his heart and remembered her so vividly as if she was there beside him; he could almost feel her, smell her intoxicating aroma and listen to her chime-like voice. He turned and departed, his smile long vanished, his face clouded by darkness and his heart devastated as a single tear fell down his cheek and dripped to the ground. He remembered her.


End file.
